


No Hero anymore(Does this make me a Villain

by Animegurly09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegurly09/pseuds/Animegurly09
Summary: ••event after SvS Redux••Roman slammed his doorwhile his tears are streaming along his face."When I'm not a hero anymore...am I a Villain?!"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 26





	No Hero anymore(Does this make me a Villain

Roman slammed his door after he sank down.  
His whole face is wet because of his tears.  
He knew that it was wrong to laugh at Dec-Janus name but he doesn't knew how he should've handle after the other sides said he shouldn't trust him and now he should?!

Roman sat down on his red carpet and tried to shoot all his emotions and thoughts out of his head.

'Am I evil ?...'  
'Am I a Villain ?'

'B-because if I'm not a Hero anymore...  
am I a Villain...' 

Roman looks up with wide eyes.

'Am I...I am'

"Well then I will pay my brother a little visit right" he spoke out loud and stepped out of his room with an evil grin.  
He goes to the common room to see if Dec-Janus was there.  
Just to make sure he's alone with Remus.  
How he thought he is sitting next to Patton, speaking.  
Janus has to noticed his appearance because he looks at Roman and stopped speaking.

"Hello Roman. You feeling ok? I know it was wrong to say the thing with Remus but I don-"Janus started .

"Whateverrrr~ I'm going to visit my dearest Brother" Roman said rolling his eyes at Janus.

Patton and Janus just watched him with wide eyes.  
First they thought Roman doesn't like Remus.  
Second he was cold and his voice sounded evil an annoyed

"Why now,Kiddo?"

"Ughh what are you my Dad ?  
I can do whatever I want, dont I?  
And it's none of your business"

Roman stared Patton with cold, annoyed,bored eyes.  
While Patton just flinched by his coldness.

"Sorry Kiddo"

"Whatever"

So Roman goes,even tho hes gay, straight to the Dark sides area.  
He searched Remus door, that was not really difficult.

He knocked and waited for 2 minutes when Remus screamed a come in.  
Roman stepped in and saw Remus on the floor eating Deodorant.

"Ro-bro what are you doing here ?!"  
Remus sounded seems to be slightly surprised 

"I want to have revenge...  
To became a Villain"


End file.
